Der wahre Grund
by M9
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Draco verläßt den Grimmauldplatz, doch nicht, ohne noch eine letzte Erklärung abzugeben.


Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix mir, alles JKR und anderen Rechteinhabern. Nur die Idee zu dieser Story ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen und wollte unbedingt noch vor der Ausgabe von Band 7 geschrieben und gepostet werden und miffmiff hat's netterweise noch schnell korrekturgelesen.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Der wahre Grund**

Draco drückte die Schnallen seines letzten Koffers, so daß sie sich mit einem lauten „Schnapp" schlossen.

Einen Moment verharrte er, so über diese Tasche gebeugt, bevor er sich erhob und langsam einen letzten Blick durch den Raum warf.

Das war es nun also. Sein Abschied vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, der drei Jahre lang seine Unterkunft gewesen war. Damals war er zum Orden des Phönix übergelaufen, hatte sich den Getreuen Harrys angeschlossen, um mit ihnen für die gute Sache zu kämpfen.

Ironischerweise hatte der dunkle Lord selbst ihn zur Riege der Guten geschickt. Nachdem Severus schon vor ihm zurückgekehrt gewesen war und einer seiner Hinweise beinahe zur Vernichtung Voldemorts geführt hatte, hatte ihm ein Spion, welcher ihn mit Informationen über das Vorgehen des Ordens versorgte, dringend gefehlt. Der Lord hatte durchaus bemerkt, daß Draco nicht gerne für ihn tötete. Auch daß er immer nur zaghaft an Rekrutierungsmissionen heranging, war ihm aufgefallen. Der Tod seines Vaters, Lucius Malfoy, war dann ein geeigneter Grund gewesen, von dem Voldemort glaubte, daß sich Draco glaubhaft in die Gruppe um Harry würde einschleichen können.

Percy Weasley, der irgendwann den Verlockungen Voldemorts erlegen war, hatte ihn im Ministerium gedeckt, so daß er nicht gleich verhaftet und nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Er war ein wichtiger Zeuge und ein paar beim dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallene Todesser hatten daran glauben müssen. Damit schien Scrimgeour den Verrat an seinem ehemaligen Meister endlich zu glauben.

Ein Jahr später war die Doppeltätigkeit Percys so offensichtlich geworden, daß Dracos Tarnung beinahe aufgeflogen wäre – doch damals hatte er seine Karten schon offen auf dem Ordenstisch ausgebreitet gehabt. Er hatte sich – gleich zu Beginn – freiwillig Veritasserum einflößen und Severus in seinen Geist eindringen lassen, um den geistigen Umschwung wirklich glaubhaft vor den viel mißtrauischeren Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu vertreten.

So hatte Draco bei Severus' Eindringen alle seine geistigen Schranken geöffnet und sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatte sämtliche Gründe für seinen Seitenwechsel gesehen. Er hatte festgestellt, daß er ihnen wirklich helfen und nicht nur in den Rücken fallen wollte, wenn sich eine geeignete Gelegenheit ergab. Alle seine Aussagen gegenüber dem Phönixorden, warum er zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte Severus bestätigen können und er hatte auch noch mehr genannt, als der dunkle Lord ihm vorher eingetrichtert hatte. Der Tränkemeister hatte auch bestätigt, daß Draco ihn wirklich alles sehen ließ und nichts verheimlichte – zumindest nichts, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtig gewesen wäre.

Nur eines hatte ihn bei seinen Berichten an den dunklen Lord gerettet. Denn der Lord hatte ihn nicht nur wegen seines Verhaltens für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt, sondern auch aus einem anderen Grund: Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er wirklich gut beherrschte, dann war es die Okklumentik. Er war darin sogar besser als Voldemort selbst – doch natürlich ließ er ihn das nicht wissen.

Severus, der jahrelang seine wahren Gedanken vor dem dunklen Lord verborgen hatte, war sein Lehrer gewesen, und nach seinem Eintritt in den Phönixorden hatten sie diese Fähigkeiten sogar noch verfeinert. So konnte er den dunklen Lord täuschen und stattdessen für den Orden bei ihm spionieren und diese Aufgabe hatte er erfüllt, so lange, wie er nur konnte.

Doch nun benötigte Draco seine besonderen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr. Voldemort war vor kurzem endgültig gefallen und für sie alle begann ein neues Leben. Die Zaubererwelt konnte aufatmen – und mit ihr er und seine Gefährten in diesem letzten Kampf.

Draco ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch den Raum wandern, der fast so etwas wie sein Zuhause geworden war. Um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein wehmütiges Lächeln, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er wirklich tun wollte. Doch darüber konnte er sich später immer noch Gedanken machen. Zunächst einmal würde er sich von den anderen verabschieden.

Mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er seine drei großen Koffer mit seinen Habseligkeiten hinter sich herschweben. Nur die kleine Tasche, die er auch in den letzten Jahren immer bei sich getragen hatte, um im Falle eines Falles alles Nötige bei sich zu haben, trug er in der Hand.

Der Schritt aus dem Zimmer und das Verschließen der Tür, welches von dem üblichen, leichten Knarren begleitet wurde, waren fast wie ein magisches Zeichen, daß das Leben, so wie er es kannte, damit endete.

* * *

Im Gang des oberen Stocks herrschte Stille, als er ihn entlang ging. Seine Beine waren wie betäubt. Er spürte gar nicht richtig, daß er sie bewegte. Das passierte ganz automatisch.

Bei der nächsten Tür hielt er an und klopfte. Ein wuscheliger, roter Haarschopf öffnete ihm. „Hi Ron...", meinte er melancholisch lächelnd. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört, den anderen mit der Verunglimpfung seines Nachnamens zu ärgern.

„Draco?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen. Nach einem Blick auf die hinter Draco schwebenden Koffer schlich sich auch auf seine Mundwinkel ein melancholisches Lächeln. „Ist es soweit?"

Der Blonde nickte. „Ja, ich gehe..." Er sah in die großen Augen des anderen. Der jüngste der Weasleybrüder sah ausgezehrt aus. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Auch in seiner Familie. Und auch, wenn Percy am Ende auf der anderen Seite gestanden hatte und Ron immer wieder sagte, daß er ihn nur noch gehaßt hatte, so war er doch immerhin sein Bruder gewesen. Seinen Tod konnte Ron daher sicherlich nicht so leicht wegstecken, wie er vor allen behauptete – und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit Ginny...

Ron sah einen langen Augenblick nur in Dracos Augen. Dann streckte er ihm die Hand hin. „Mach's gut, Draco." Auch Ron hatte die alten Feindseligkeiten abgelegt. Dafür hatten sie sich einfach zu häufig gegenseitig das Leben gerettet. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber sie akzeptierten einander inzwischen als gleichwertig.

„Du auch... Wiesel..." Diese kleine Neckerei konnte er sich in dem Moment einfach nicht verkneifen und Ron verstand, wie er es meinte. Er grinste ihn an und schüttelte die Hand, die ihm Draco reichte.

„Wartest du noch auf Hermine?", fragte Ron. „Sie kauft gerade ein. Sie müßte bald zurück sein."

Draco zuckte die Schultern. Die Dunkelhaarige war Rons ganze Stütze in der Zeit seiner Verluste gewesen und in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs hatte sich ihre Beziehung nur noch verstärkt. Sie wollten bald heiraten. Ihm war sie ebenfalls eine gute Freundin geworden, doch er wußte nicht, ob er den Abschied von ihr wirklich verkraften würde. Sie hatten genug Kameraden aus ihrer Schulzeit verloren, so daß sie an den restlichen nun nur noch stärker festhielten. Hermine würde ihn umarmen und ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor sie genau wußte, wie sie in Kontakt bleiben konnten. Genau das wußte er aber momentan nicht.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch", meinte er daher ausweichend.

Ron verzog den Mund zu einem verstehenden Lächeln. Er kannte seine Verlobte gut genug, um Dracos Reaktion zu verstehen.

„Ich geh' dann mal zu Harry..." Sie nickten sich noch mal zu. Dann setzte Draco seinen Weg fort.

* * *

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer war offen. Trotzdem klopfte Draco zunächst, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. „Hallo, Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige hob den Blick von der Photographie, die er betrachtet hatte. Draco kannte das Bild. Es zeigte Harry, Ginny und das Baby, welches sie noch wenige Monate vor Voldemorts Sturz auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Die beiden hatten nicht geheiratet, auch als Ginnys Zustand schon deutlich sichtbar gewesen war. Trotzdem waren sie bei der Geburt der kleinen Karina glücklich gewesen. Zwei Wochen später hatte es sie schon erwischt. Sie hatten ein Todessernest ausgehoben, und obwohl sie sich noch nicht ganz erholt hatte, war Ginny nicht davon abzubringen gewesen, Harry in seinem Kampf zur Seite zu stehen. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Diese hatte in der Zeit auf das kleine Mädchen aufgepaßt. Doch sie selbst hatte es nicht geschafft, heil wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Bis auf Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry hatte es alle Mitglieder ihres Kommandos erwischt. Die Todesser hatten sie zwar ebenfalls erledigt, doch das tröstete sie nicht groß über den Verlust von ganzen sieben ihrer Kameraden. Vor allem tröstete es Harry nicht über den Verlust von Ginny hinweg. Es war nicht die große Liebe – zumindest von Seiten Harrys – doch es war genug gewesen, um eine Familie miteinander gründen zu wollen. Vor allem hatten sie das gleiche durchgemacht und waren daher sicher, daß jeder den anderen verstehen konnte. Doch dieser Traum war vor nun knapp sechs Monaten zerstört worden.

„Molly ist im Krankenhaus", sagte Harry statt einer Begrüßung. „Karina braucht noch ein paar Impfungen..."

Molly Weasley hatte sich die letzten Monate liebevoll um die Kleine gekümmert – jedes Mal, wenn Harry unterwegs gewesen war. Sie nahm ihm viel von der Arbeit ab, die so ein Baby kostete und kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um das Mädchen. Auch sie war schwer von den Verlusten getroffen worden, doch das Kind half ihr über den Schmerz hinweg. So war wenigstens noch etwas von ihrer Ginny da. Etwas, das weiterlebte.

Dieses Verhalten hatte sich auch nicht groß geändert, seit Harry nun ständig im Grimmauldplatz war. Und der junge Mann war dankbar für jede Hilfe, denn er hatte schnell festgestellt, daß ihm die Erfahrungen, die er im Kampf mit dem Bösen gesammelt hatte, beim Umgang mit einem Baby nicht viel helfen konnten. Er liebte seine Tochter, doch er war dankbar, daß Molly ihm half, wo sie nur konnte. Die Mutter von sieben Kindern hatte schließlich schon genug Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht.

„Ich weiß...", meinte Draco nur. Auch Molly hätte er in diesem Moment wohl nicht verkraftet, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Rothaarige hatte ihm alles vergeben, was er oder sein Vater je Böses über sie und ihre Familie gesagt hatten. Sie hatte gewußt, daß er sich verändert hatte, daß es keinen Grund für weiteres böses Blut zwischen ihnen gab. Während ihres Kampfes hatte sie auch ihn – genau wie Harry – mehr oder weniger als zur Familie gehörend angenommen. Die Umarmung und ihr „Mach's gut, Junge. Meld dich so bald wie möglich." würden ihm den Start in sein neues Leben an diesem Tag nur erschweren.

Harry schmunzelte. „Du wolltest dich also einfach davonschleichen..."

„So in der Art...", bestätigte Draco diese Vermutung. „Von _dir_ wollte ich mich aber verabschieden."

Harry nickte. Er warf noch einen Blick auf das Bild in seiner Hand, auf dem sie alle glücklich von dem Kind aufsahen und in die Kamera lächelten, bevor er es auf den Nachttisch stellte und sich erhob.

„Wohin gehst du jetzt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich seh' mal nach Malfoy Manor."

Harry nickte. „Baust du es wieder auf?" Sie hatten Gerüchte gehört, daß es im Krieg genauso gelitten hatte wie viele andere Häuser von Reinblütern.

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco unsicher. „Kommt auf das Ausmaß des Schadens an." Er überlegte einen Moment. Dann lächelte er schwach. „Ich glaube, ich würde mich dort wieder wohl fühlen – auch, wenn es ohne Mum etwas einsam sein dürfte." Seiner Mutter war in den Wirren des Krieges die Flucht gelungen und auch wenn sie nicht zu den hartgesottenen Anhängern des dunklen Lords gehört hatte, so wußte er doch nicht, ob es wirklich eine Zukunft in England für sie geben konnte. Trotzdem überlegte er, sich um das Anwesen zu kümmern. Es war etwas Vertrautes für ihn. Etwas, wo er sich immer wohl gefühlt hatte. Genau das, was er nun brauchte.

„Viel Glück...", wünschte ihm Harry.

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und als Draco den Griff lösen wollte, starrte ihn Harry seltsam überlegend an. „Warum hast du dich uns damals wirklich angeschlossen?"

Draco blinzelte ihn erstarrt an. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht in diesem Moment. „Ich... ich habe meine Gründe doch damals genannt..."

„Und ich sagte dir schon damals, daß ich glaube, daß das nicht alles war. Irgendwas ist da noch, was du uns nicht verraten wolltest..." Harry lächelte wissend.

„Severus hat meine Aussage bestätigt...", stritt Draco alles ab.

„Severus hat deine Aussage bestätigt – und irgendwas erfahren, was er uns nicht mitgeteilt hat." Harry blieb bei seiner Meinung.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Draco versuchte seine Hand, die immer noch in Harrys lag, zurückzuziehen, doch der Dunkelhaarige hielt ihn fest.

Harry lächelte nun breiter, so als hätte er noch einen Trumpf in petto. „Er stockte damals, als er dich überprüft hat und hat mich dann einen kurzen Moment lang ganz seltsam angesehen." Er zog fester an der Hand Dracos, taxierte ihn neugierig. „Es hatte etwas mit mir zu tun, nicht wahr?"

Draco starrte ihn an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange, und langsam nickte er.

Das Grinsen Harrys wurde gefährlich berechnend. Draco wußte, daß er nun keine große Chance hatte, wenn er seine Antwort nicht einfach stur verweigern wollte. Sie kannten sich dafür viel zu gut.

„Warum bist du damals wirklich übergelaufen?"

Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Er schluckte trocken, schloß seine Lippen wieder, um sie nervös mit der Zunge zu befeuchten. Nun kam also die Stunde der Wahrheit. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Harry bemerkte, daß es dem Blonden schwerfiel. Doch die Antwort auf diese Frage interessierte ihn schon so lange, daß er diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen wollte. „Ja...", sagte er daher mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken. Nicht umsonst war er ein mutiger Gryffindor. Eine komplizierte Antwort auf eine einfache Frage konnte ihn nicht schrecken.

Draco atmete nervös durch die Nase ein. Seine Augen schienen leicht zu flackern. „Sicher?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es mußte etwas Großes sein, das den anderen so stocken ließ. Wieder nickte er. „Ja, ich will es wissen..."

„Gut...", war alles, was Draco sagte, bevor er ihn einfach anstarrte, ohne weiter zu sprechen.

Sein Blick wurde unsicher, er sah beinahe schon panisch aus und Harry dachte, er würde doch keine Antwort erhalten. „Draco? Wenn du..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Etwas in der Miene des anderen veränderte sich, ließ ihn entschlossen aussehen. „Deswegen", hauchte Draco nur, beugte sich plötzlich vor, zog dabei mit seiner Hand, die immer noch in Harrys lag, den anderen zu sich heran und keine Sekunde später legten sich seine Lippen weich auf die des Dunkelhaarigen. Er hatte sich endlich getraut, das zu tun, was er schon seit Jahren wollte.

Nun war es Harry, der erstarrt war. Draco hatte seinen Mut gefunden, doch Harry schien seiner in genau dem gleichen Moment verlassen zu haben. Und nicht nur das. Auch seine Willenskraft schwand in dem Moment, in dem Dracos Lippen seine berührten. Eigentlich hätte er ihn zurückstoßen müssen – Draco rechnete jeden Moment damit – doch unerklärlicherweise schien sich Harry nicht rühren zu können. Er konnte nur dastehen, und Dracos Mund begann, langsam an seinem entlang zu wandern.

Der Blonde wunderte sich zwar über die zurückhaltende Reaktion Harrys, doch er beschloß die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen. Dies war sicher seine einzige Möglichkeit Harry je so nah zu sein und als der Dunkelhaarige seine Lippen leicht öffnete, begann er sanft, dessen Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erobern.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Harry Dracos Kuß nach kurzem Zögern und ineinander versunken standen sie einen Augenblick zusammen, in dem die restliche Welt nicht für sie existierte.

Als sich Draco schließlich mit leuchtenden Augen von Harry löste, waren ihrer beider Lippen deutlich besser durchblutet. Die Euphorie, welche den Blonden durchströmte, dauerte jedoch nicht lange. Ihm war klar, daß es nur eine automatische Reaktion von Harry hatte sein können, der schon so lange keine solche Zärtlichkeit mehr gespürt hatte. Die weit offenen Augen, die Draco schockiert anstarrten bestätigten dies überdeutlich.

„Ich...", räusperte sich Draco, um sich nun wirklich schnellstens zu verabschieden. Da bemerkte er, wie Harry die Augen nach oben verdrehte und seine Füße einfach unter ihm zusammenklappten. Ihre Hände hatten sich bei dem Kuß, Merlin sei Dank, gelöst und so konnte Draco schnell genug reagieren und dem anderen einen harten Sturz ersparen.

* * *

„Harry?", fragte er besorgt und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten. Er tätschelte die Wange des Dunkelhaarigen, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Harry?" Langsam wurde Draco wirklich panisch.

„Harry!!!?", versuchte er es ein drittes Mal, bevor er lauter wurde. „HILFE!! Ich brauche HILFE!!"

Sofort war Ron zur Stelle, der immer noch in seinem und Hermines Zimmer herumgeräumt hatte. Auch sie wollten den Grimmauldplatz bald verlassen und sich eine eigene Wohnung in der Nähe nehmen. Doch noch war er da und konnte helfen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos, als er den panischen Draco über dem auf dem Boden liegenden Harry knien sah.

„Ich... Harry... er...", stammelte der Blonde und berührte immer wieder Harrys Wange, als ob er ihn regelrecht wach tätscheln wollte.

Ron kniete sich besorgt neben die beiden. Als er Harrys Atmung und Herzschlag überprüft hatte und beides für in Ordnung befunden hatte, wurde er ruhiger.

„Er ist einfach zusammengeklappt...", stammelte Draco immer wieder, vollkommen hilflos.

„Komm," Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „wir legen ihn erst mal aufs Bett."

Gemeinsam hievten sie den Bewußtlosen auf das breite, weiche Bett und endlich hielt Ron seinem besten Freund ein Riechsalzfläschchen unter die Nase, welches er mit einem „Accio" herbeigerufen hatte.

Langsam kehrte Harry ins Reich der Wachen zurück und sah sich einem überaus besorgten Draco und einem schief lächelnden Ron gegenüber. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Harry?", fragte ihn der Rothaarige. Dann seufzte er. „War wohl in letzter Zeit alles etwas viel für dich..."

Harry nickte schwach, sah von Draco zu Ron und nickte nochmals.

„Kann ich noch was für dich tun?", fragte der Rotschopf besorgt.

Wieder nickte Harry. „Könntest du mir vielleicht ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

Ron lächelte. „Natürlich – ich seh' mal, ob es Dad geschafft hat, noch eines heil zu lassen, solange Mum im Krankenhaus ist..." Damit stand er auf, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen, in der sein Vater versuchte zu kochen – das war _seine_ Ablenkung, um mit allem fertig zu werden. Während sich Molly um das Wohl des Babys kümmerte, versuchte er den Haushalt am Laufen zu halten – was meist aber nur in mehr Arbeit für die Frauen im Haus mündete. Doch sie ließen ihn gewähren, da er, seit er diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte, aufgehört hatte brütend über alten Photoalben zu sitzen.

Draco sah Ron nach, bevor er seinen Blick auf seine Hände senkte. Er bemerkte, daß er immer noch Harrys Linke tätschelte und zog seine Rechte schnell zurück. Den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen konnte er auch spüren, wenn er ihn nicht ansah.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry in die bedrückende Stille, die eingetreten war.

Draco starrte intensiver auf seine Hände. Seine Wangen begannen in leichtem Rosé zu schimmern. „Du wolltest wissen, warum ich wirklich übergelaufen bin..."

„Du meinst du hast dich in mich..." Harry schluckte, konnte den Satz nicht vollenden.

Draco übernahm das für ihn. „Ja, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Sein Gesicht wirkte gequält. Harry würde ihn sicher gleich verspotten und dann aus dem Haus werfen – egal, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten.

Harry tat nichts von alledem. Er starrte den Blonden, der neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß, einfach nur mit großen Augen an, bis Draco seinen kurz gehobenen Kopf wieder senkte.

„Das heißt, Voldemorts Ziele und Taten haben dich nicht dazu gebracht, dich uns anzuschließen, sondern..." Wieder konnte Harry den Satz nicht vollenden. Sein Gehirn mußte Dracos Geständnis erst noch richtig verarbeiten.

„Natürlich wußte ich, daß seine Ziele und Taten falsch waren. Ich stand nicht wirklich hinter ihm", erklärte Draco, was ihn damals zu ihnen geführt hatte. „Aber der endgültige Ausschlag war, daß mir klar wurde, daß ich nicht gegen _dich_ kämpfen wollte und – konnte..." Sich zu rechtfertigen fiel Draco viel leichter, seit sein Geständnis draußen war, seit er es tatsächlich in Worte gefaßt hatte.

Harry nickte, als Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte. Wieder starrte er Draco mit großen Augen an. „Seit wann?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Hand zuckte, und es drängte ihn danach, mit den Fingern wieder über Harrys Handrücken zu streichen. Doch er verkniff es sich gerade noch. „Schon lange, schon in der Schule..."

„Du hast ständig versucht, mich fertig zu machen?!"

„Zunächst wollte ich nur dein Freund sein – befreundet mit dem großen Harry Potter..." Ein sarkastisches Lachen entkam Dracos Kehle, als er sich an das Ruhmstreben seines damaligen Ichs erinnerte. „Irgendwann veränderte sich das aber in ein anderes Gefühl und ich war der Ansicht, daß, wenn ich dich nicht haben konnte, dich auch niemand anderer haben sollte..." Draco hob seinen Blick. „Was war da besser, als dich so fertig zu machen, daß dich niemand wollte?" Er lächelte schief. „Schon bescheuert, nicht wahr?"

Harry blinzelte zunächst, bevor auch ihm ein schiefes Lächeln übers Gesicht zuckte. „Schon – irgendwie." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und leider warst du auch immer sehr erfolgreich..."

Draco senkte seinen Blick schuldbewußt. Es war ihm klar, daß er dem anderen sein Leben damals zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte es einfach nicht besser gewußt. „Ja, leider..." Heute bereute er es zutiefst.

Harry sagte nichts mehr und Draco faßte dies als Hinweis auf, daß er nun besser ging. Er erhob sich, um sich zu seinen immer noch im Gang schwebenden Koffern zu begeben. Seine Tasche lag achtlos neben der Tür.

„Adieu!"

* * *

„Warte!", stoppte ihn Harry da. Seine Finger hatten ihn noch leicht berührt und von der Stelle ging ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Was?", fragte Draco leise. Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Kannst du mich noch mal küssen?"

Nun schnellte der Blonde doch herum. Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem jungen Mann, der sich inzwischen im Bett aufgesetzt hatte und ihn nach den schnell hervorgehaspelten Wörtern fragend ansah.

„Was?", kreischte er schon beinahe. „Warum?" Er verstand nicht, was das sollte, warum Harry das Bedürfnis hätte haben sollen, noch mal so intim mit ihm zu werden.

Harrys Wangen begannen rot zu werden, doch er senkte seinen Blick nicht. „Ich will wissen, ob ich das gleiche fühle wie eben..."

Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine Hand streckte sich schon, um den anderen zu berühren, doch er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. „Was... was willst du damit sagen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich... ich weiß nicht genau", begann er. Draco starrte ihn nur weiter an. „Draco, es hat mir die Füße weggezogen", erklärte er dann. „So eine Wirkung hatte nicht mal ein Kuß Ginnys auf mich – und _sie_ habe ich geliebt, zumindest in einem gewissen Maß..."

Draco ließ sich wieder auf die Bettkante sinken, sonst hätte es glatt _ihm_ die Füße weggezogen. „Willst du damit sagen... daß du... dich..."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco", antwortete Harry auf die unvollendete Frage. „Aber es hat sich gut angefühlt. Richtig. Ich möchte herausfinden, ob es das beim zweiten Mal immer noch tut."

Draco nickte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein – und doch hielt nun Harrys Hand seine. Die Berührung war echt. Es mußte wahr sein.

* * *

Wie aus einem inneren Zwang beugte er sich einfach wieder zu Harry und ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Zunächst war der Dunkelhaarige zurückhaltend und Draco glaubte schon, er würde sich doch noch zurückziehen, doch dann legte sich Harrys andere Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher und er erwiderte den Kuß.

Draco konnte nicht fassen, daß er tatsächlich noch mal Harry Potter küßte, den Jungen, der schon mindestens seit dem dritten Schuljahr begonnen hatte, sich langsam immer stärker in sein Herz zu schleichen, bis er es nicht mehr vor sich hatte verleugnen können, was er für den anderen fühlte. Diesen Jungen küßte er und der andere küßte zurück, ja, vertiefte den Kuß sogar noch.

* * *

Es kam Draco wie eine Ewigkeit und doch viel zu kurz vor, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Harrys Hand lag immer noch in seinem Nacken, als er seine Augen öffnete. Draco sah direkt auf die geschlossenen Lider des anderen. Er hielt den Atem an.

Harry fuhr mit der Zunge vorsichtig über seine Lippen und spürte dem Geschmack Dracos nach. Dann begann er ungläubig zu kichern. „Mein Gott... Es kribbelt ja jetzt noch, bis in meine Zehen..." Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Dann öffnete auch er die Augen und entließ Draco aus seinem Griff.

Der Blonde sah wieder auf seine Hände. Er wußte nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, ob es gut oder schlecht für ihn war. „Und was nun?"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Wir... ich..." Harry ließ hilflos die kurz gehobenen Hände in den Schoß fallen. „Ich weiß nicht."

Draco sah auf, in das Gesicht Harrys, das die gleiche Verwirrung zeigte, wie sie in seinem Inneren herrschte. „Gibt es ein ‚Wir'?", fragte er unsicher. „Irgendwann vielleicht?"

Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er wieder.

Draco nickte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und stand auf. „Ich sollte mich besser verabschieden." Nervös strich er seine Kleidung glatt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry", sagte er mit einem letzten Blick in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco", erwiderte der andere schon ganz automatisch.

Draco räusperte sich noch mal, bevor er sich umdrehte, um endgültig zu gehen. Wieder hielt ihn eine Stimme zurück.

„Draco?"

Diesmal drehte er sich gleich um.

Harry saß immer noch im Bett. Doch er wirkte nicht mehr so verwirrt und ratlos wie eben – nur ein wenig unsicher. „Vielleicht kann ich dir beim Renovieren helfen..."

Draco starrte Harry einen Moment an, bevor er langsam begann zu lächeln. Er verstand, was ihm Harry anbot. Sie würden sich weiterhin sehen und vielleicht würden sie so herausfinden, ob es eine Chance für mehr gab als einen Kuß – ob es eine Chance für sie gab. „Ich würde mich freuen." Sein Lächeln war offen und ehrlich und genauso lächelte Harry nun zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob die Hand zu einem letzten Gruß. „Dann... bis bald."

Draco nickte. Auch er hob die Hand. „Bis bald!" Dann wandte er sich zur Tür, um seine Reise nach Hause anzutreten.

Im Gang begegnete er Ron, der mit einem Glas Wasser zurückkam. Auch ihm warf er diesmal ein „Bis bald" zu, das der Rotschopf verwundert erwiderte.

Mit den gleichen Worten verabschiedete er sich noch von Arthur Weasley, der ihm händeschüttelnd ebenfalls „Viel Glück für die Zukunft" wünschte.

Dann trat er vor die Haustür, die sich mit einem leichten Schlag hinter ihm schloß. Er sah in die Sonne und lächelte wieder. Es war ein Abschied, den er hier vollzog. Aber nun wußte er, daß es kein Abschied für immer war. Er würde in ein neues Leben starten. Doch er würde auch wieder hierher kommen, und er würde Harry wieder sehen, welcher nun wußte, daß er der wahre Grund für seinen Seitenwechsel gewesen war.

Ende


End file.
